The popularity of in-home health monitoring for patients and elderly individuals has grown in recent years. Home-based health care can alleviate rising health care costs and support aging populations. For example, sensors can be positioned on an individual's body to continually measure a number of vital signs, such as heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen saturation, temperature, etc. This information can be sent to a medical professional, either periodically or in real-time, to verify that the individual's vital signs are within a healthy range. In other examples, the individual's home can be outfitted with sensors and/or video cameras that can monitor movement and noise levels within the home. Such monitoring can ensure that elderly individuals within the home are safe, healthy and secure.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.